Wireless base stations transmit neighbor lists to wireless communication devices. The neighbor lists identify alternative base stations that the wireless communication devices may use if their current base station has a weak wireless signal. Thus, a wireless communication device monitors the signal strength of the base stations on the neighbor list to determine if they should be handed-off from their current base station to one of these alternative base stations. The neighbor lists may be manually configured by network engineers based on signal strength scans, business relationships, or network designs.